An Exhaustive Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Mack and Rose Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: _ _My first time writing this couple, so… Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. This is taken off of I'll Be Home For Christmas with Jonathon Taylor Thomas._ _A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**An Exhaustive Christmas**

Rose walked in the door just as her cell phone started ringing. Her arms were full and she had just barely managed to open the door. She dropped her pile on the little table by the door and was able to grab her phone just in time to answer it. "Hello?"

"Rose."

"Mack!"

"Hey, so you finished up the work at the college?"

"Yeah, just got home when you called."

"Cool."

"So, that leaves the question as to where you are."

"Me? I'm in…" Mack trailed off.

"Are you still in South America? Christmas is in a few days. How do you expect to get here on time?"

"Don't worry Rose; I've got it figured out."

"Really? So how do you propose to do it?"

"I have all my flights lined up, so I'll be there soon."

"Fine. But this time Mack, can you be here before it?"

"Yep. Have no fear." Rose could practically hear his smile.

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks.

Mack got off the phone and pulled out a book and began reading it. It wasn't long until he heard his flight number. He grabbed his bag and got onto the plane. His Dad had taken off the day before so that he could go on his vacation with Jessica. He pulled out his book and started reading. He was done with the three books he had and looked at his watch, there was at least 6 ½ hours left until he got up to Mexico City, so he decided to take a nap.

Rose pulled out the last box of ornaments and put them on the tree. Mack had a bad habit of not getting back to his home in time for Christmas. Sure Rose put off doing some decorations until right before Christmas, but that was different. Mack had said he was going to be back, but it was December 22, and he was still in South America. He did have his flights all arranged, so perhaps he would make it on time. Shaking her head she continued putting up the ornaments.

Mack woke with a start and realized that everyone was exiting the plane, so he grabbed his things and headed out. He looked out the window and saw that Mexico City was not sunny, but rainy. That meant that he would probably have to get a bus. He went to the counter just in time to hear that his flight had been cancelled so he stood in line for the next agent. The agent helped Mack find a bus ride to Acapulco; it would take 6 hours instead of the 3 it would have taken on the plane, but oh well that was life. As he approached the bus he could hear how busy it was. Shaking his head he walked up to join the rest of the crowd on the dirty white bus.

Rose picked up another bag of the Christmas chocolates, Mack loved those. She frowned as she wondered whether or not he would even be there. But he said he would so she should just not worry about it and keep going. She wandered over to the cranberry sauce and decided to get some of that. She continued down the aisles looking for any other things that she could think about.

Mack arrived in Acapulco tired and cramped. He stretched as he grabbed his things and got off the bus. He made a mental note not to take that bus again; it was for much shorter people than him and spending 6 hours cramped like that was definitely not fun—but worth it if he got to see Rose. He looked at his watch, on the bus he had put in a call to a Captain for a boar ride to California; if he got there in time than he would be in California in no time.

He got to the boat just as the Captain was about to get on.

"I'm Mack Hartford, I called earlier."

"Oh, right. You have the money?"

"Here." Mack handed cash to him.

The Captain looked closely at it and than signaled to the boat, "Get in."

"Thanks." Mack got on the boat and collapsed by a wall as he caught his breathe.

Rose was reading a book about an ancient tribe that roamed in Europe when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"Mack. How are you? Are you okay? You sound out of breathe."

"Just had a short run."

"Did you miss your flight?"

"No, not exactly."

"Mack, what's going on?"

"Listen, don't worry, I'll be home, don't worry."

"Alright. I'll try not to."

"Great."

The two talked for a bit longer but got off so he could still have his battery working for later. Rose put down her phone and then picked up the book again and started reading, she was getting tired, but she wanted to finish the chapter she was on.

Four hours later Mack found himself looking at the United States of America. He had made it there. He still had a bit more to go on, but he'd make it, he hoped. He got off the boat and quickly located a bus at the end of the pier. He grabbed his things and raced off making it on a few minutes before it was time to leave. After talking to the bus driver he discovered that it was only a couple of hours to the Los Angeles Airport, which was cutting it close, but he figured he could make it, so he closed his eyes and slept for a bit.

Rose woke up to find the book laying on top of her. She put in her book mark and then closed the book setting it on the bedside table. The dark haired girl turned off the light and allowed sleep to take over her again but not without another thought for a certain man who was on the other side of the world.

The brown curly haired man woke up with a start when someone kicked him. Rubbing his eyes he looked up to see the bus driver. Mack jumped up realizing that he might miss his flight if he didn't hurry up, so he gave the man some money and after grabbing his stuff—which by now he was grateful that he didn't have that much—he ran into the Airport. But after security and everything he made it to the terminal only to see his plane going to the runway to take off.

He wasn't going to let this stop him, he quickly went to a ticket agent and got the next flight out which wouldn't be for another three and a half hours. Although that meant he might be able to find something to eat. He walked around and finally found a McDonalds that was open. He ate slowly since the last time he ate felt like ages ago. He looked down at his phone and decided to get to a plug and let it charge up.

Finally after eating a couple more times and charging his phone he was on the flight to Salt Lake City. Once more he settled on the plane and read a book that he had picked up before leaving the airport.

Rose woke up from a well rested sleep hoping that Mack had one too, although with how airports were she doubted. Sitting up she wondered where Mack was and if everything was okay. Maybe she shouldn't have pressured him; it could have been a bit much. Shaking her head she knew that Mack would be fine so she got up and decided to get ready for the day.

Mack stood in line for his next plane ride. It had been only a two hour flight to Salt Lake City and he had to wait for an hour before this plane. He was almost across country and closer to where he needed to be. He smiled at the thought of who he would be seeing soon enough. Once he got to Denver he'd go to Philadelphia and then one more flight and he'd be in England. But what he wasn't anticipating was the cancelled flights going out of Denver due to bad weather. So once more he got on a bus and headed south to New Mexico. Once on the bus he made calls ahead hoping everything would work out. It was already December 23; he didn't have much more time to get there.

Rose pulled back into the driveway and brought the groceries in the house. Now everything was set for Christmas, at least that she needed from the store. After putting everything away she decided to call Mack to see how things were going for him.

"Hello."

"Mack."

"Rose!"

"How are you doing?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine. How's the traveling? You must be exhausted."

"No, I'm okay. Besides I have someone to look forward to coming back to."

Blushing Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well I just wanted to check on you and make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

By the time Mack had finished on the phone with Rose the bus had arrived to New Mexico and he was now walking to the terminal so he could catch his plane to Dallas. After his two hour flight he had to wait two more hours to get on the flight to Philadelphia. But from there, he didn't have much more to go to. He was now getting excited. He had left for the dig a couple of months ago and he had wanted to see Rose, he just had to keep telling himself soon.

Rose decided to wrap the presents that had still been left unwrapped and the ones she had just bought. After putting on some Christmas music she settled on the floor and quickly had all of the presents wrapped. She smiled as she set them under the tree. Then she looked at the clock, tomorrow as Christmas Eve, and she was beginning to loose hope that he would make it. But just for him she kept hoping.

Mack sat on the plane as it landed on the ground. His grin got even bigger as he exited the airport and looked around, he was back. After being on the plan to Philadelphia for 6 hours and waiting for one and a half and then _another_ seven hours on the plane it was good to be on solid ground again. Looking at his watch Mack called a taxi and was soon on his way.

Rose looked at the empty table that had a roasted duck, garlic mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and rolls. Grabbing her book she took it to the table. Eating dinner by herself wasn't new, but without Mack, that was going to different.

Mack paid the taxi driver and looked at the big house ahead. He ran to the pool house and took a shower. After traveling for over 2 days with no shower, you never smelled too good. Once done Mack headed into the house. Opening the door he smelled the best smell that he had inhaled in the past couple of days.

As he walked into the dining room he saw Rose sitting there with a book. "Smells good."

Turning around a big smile broke out on Rose's face, "Mack! You're here."

She jumped up and ran to her husband. He pulled her close and he realized that this was the best thing he had smelled in a _very_ long time.

"I told you I'd be back."

"It took you long enough." She said as she pulled back. "You look tired."

"Tired and hungry."

"Well then how about we eat dinner?"

"Sounds good, and looks good too."

"Thanks."

After the two ate dinner they headed upstairs. They unpacked his things, which went straight into the laundry room, and then they got ready for bed. "Oh, I almost forgot." Mack picked up a book Rose had been looking for.

"Mack! Where did you find it?"

"One of the other people in the dig. That would be the first Christmas present I give you this year." He said as he pointed at the clock and sure enough it was already a little after twelve.

"Thank you." Rose hugged Mack and then put the book on the bedside table.

"No problem. I will say that that was the most exhausting Christmas I've had and I don't want to go through that again."

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it, later after you rest."

"Of course. But I'd love some company."

Smiling Rose and Mack leaned together and shared a long, sensual kiss knowing that it would lead them to show the love that the two shared for each other and had missed being able to do the past couple of months.


End file.
